


小寡妇携儿入村藏娇，老光棍趁夜摸窗上炕

by felinehikaru



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes, 银河英雄传说
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 22:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14924043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felinehikaru/pseuds/felinehikaru
Summary: 乡村土味儿，语言粗俗，有性暗示擦边球。





	小寡妇携儿入村藏娇，老光棍趁夜摸窗上炕

### 【第一回】小寡妇携儿入村藏娇，老光棍趁夜摸窗上炕

　　村里最近搬来一户人家，说是一户，其实只有两个人。村会计卡介伦只说两人是自己的远方亲戚，从南方来逃难的，弄不好就扎根这儿了，和村里打了个招呼说好好照顾人家。  
　　说是好好照顾，可这家人都搬来一个礼拜了，村里人还没见过主人家什么模样。  
　　出来和相亲邻里打招呼的是个半大小子，看着也有十五六岁了，村里的小姑娘看他一眼就红了脸。村里最野的丫头卡琳直勾勾看着人家，上去就给小伙手里塞俩刚打的沙枣，问完名字就问人家有没有女朋友——这个词她刚从城里带来的，城里都把相好的叫女朋友。  
　　尤里安没见过这种阵势，说完名字就不知道怎么回答了，红了脸说了句“还没有。”大姑娘小媳妇看他从耳后根红到脖子，和村里那些男人吵架撒泼梗得粗红的脸不一样，看了就想摸一把，给他团团围住了。  
　　卡琳和老母鸡护食一样挡在面前，把卡介伦搬出来说事儿，女人们看占不到便宜也就散了，卡琳和他那个爸一样，惹不起，悍得很。  
　　  
　　卡琳来村里的时候只带了她娘的信，她找的那个爹看到她的第一句话是：“你妈贵姓？”  
　　气得卡琳甩手把信扔他脸上，对着先寇布裤裆就是一啐，转头就走。还没出院门，又回头把信抢回摸了摸踹怀里，甩了两句整个村都听见了的脏话。村会计卡介伦后来给这个姑娘安了家，乡里都知道她是卡介伦的种，但是不能提。  
　　  
　　先寇布一面是护卫队头子，一面当着泼皮无赖，村里正经媳妇都躲着他，早年间他从城里过来，年纪不小了也没个家，谁家乐意把姑娘给他呢？死了丈夫的倒是愿意和他凑一起，他却不乐意将就。  
　　大白天的他和波布兰人手一瓶酒，蹲墙角晒太阳闲扯淡。  
　　波布兰说：“你说，刚搬来的那家，是个什么玩意儿？”不等先寇布回话，他自己继续念叨，“看尤里安细皮嫩肉的，啧啧，躲屋里不出来那个，八成是个婆娘。”  
　　先寇布撇撇嘴：“就算是个婆娘，也是个丑婆娘，天天躲着，八成瞎眼。”村支书只讲尤里安那个嫩肉小子是养子，村里人不信，一个礼拜编出了十八种剧情，其中“小媳妇嫁富老汉，老汉马上风死了留下个继子，俏寡妇连继子被亲戚逼走他乡”的版本最受欢迎。  
　　“你要是好奇，今晚就敲她屋门，等她明晚再敲你屋门。”先寇布嘴里不干不净，村东头一家媳妇路过他俩，他忙不迭吹个口哨，欢喜地接到一记白眼。波布兰啐他一口，仰头喝干净酒，拍拍屁股走了。  
　　  
　　晚上先寇布在房里擦枪，差不多要睡了，就打算出去放尿，出了家门看到新来的那家还亮着灯。  
　　新来的离他家不远，卡介伦大晚上把人接来的，搬家那晚上来来回回吵得他院里的狗直叫唤，他还翻个身骂了句娘。  
　　村里晚上很少点灯，办事儿犯不着费灯油钱，新来那家的窗户就成了附近最亮的。今夜没什么月亮，先寇布家的狗也睡了，墙头的老猫眼睛瞪得贼亮，不知道是在逮人还是耗子，初秋的风还不凉，先寇布觉得脖子上有点汗，迷迷登登地就摸到新来的窗户下面了。  
　　  
　　“您都来了一周了，除了我们的院子哪儿都没去，真的不打算转转吗？”少年的声音从窗户里传来，先寇布知道这是尤里安，站在窗边不知道在干什么，肯定是在说那个不肯出门的丑婆娘了。  
　　丑婆娘不知道回了什么，声音窸窸窣窣，离得远听不清，就听见尤里安继续说：“外面都把您的事儿传了十九个版本了。”先寇布不知道什么时候又多个版本。  
　　“您也不可能蹲屋子里一辈子吧？明天出去透透气？”尤里安好言相劝，那个人似乎不为所动，尤里安继续劝道：“您来这儿天天就看书了，要不明天我叫您起床吧？”  
　　先寇布很久没听到看书这个词了，他还在城里的时候不是没看过书。看来里面还是个小姐。  
　　“晚上就不喝茶了吧，一会儿睡不着。”  
　　都被赶到村里了，还改不了小姐作风吗？先寇布有些嘲讽地扯扯嘴角，墙头那只大猫不知道什么时候叼了一只耗子在嘴里，蹲墙头直勾勾看着听墙角的他。　　  
　　“您……算了，看样子也不在意，对了，什么是马上风？”  
　　先寇布在窗子底下噗呲一声笑出来，把自己吓了一跳，赶忙学了一声猫叫，垫着脚溜了。  
　　尤里安打开窗户，就看见大猫蹲在窗户低下叼着耗子，有点想不透它怎么叫唤的。  
　　当晚先寇布躺炕上没睡着，盯着房梁看也睡不着，干脆擦枪吧。  
　　  
　　接下来的几天那家人还是只有尤里安跑来跑去，村里竟然习惯了这个大门不出二门不迈的“丑寡妇”，先寇布却有点梗的慌。  
　　他从本家逃出来的时候，除了祖父的一只钢笔什么都没带，这东西留在他身上，除了签地契的时候用过一次，就再也没开过盖子。大概早就干透了吧。遥远的童年早就褪色剥落，一杆猎枪讨生活的日子他很滋润，既然从枷锁中逃出来，万万没有怀念的理由。  
　　那个丑寡妇，还在念着什么人吗？  
　　先寇布无端的有点想看看这个傻媳妇。  
　　  
　　他这么想也就这么做了。又是夜里，月亮挂了个稍稍，他绕开自己的狗，左右没看见大老猫，提着裤腿摸到那扇窗户低下。  
　　窗户是暗的，他躺床上等到半夜，就等它暗下去，又坐自己院子里数柴火，数到狗都乏了。  
　　先寇布推推窗户，没落栓，也没出声，他觉得自己的脖子和手心有点麻。“我看一眼就走。”他这么告诉自己，上房揭瓦的事儿他没少做，不缺这一回。他忽略了那些经验都是两厢情愿，这回却是他鬼迷心窍。　  
　　窗户不难翻，先寇布的身手是一等一的好，村里人都不懂他为啥不去城里谋个差事。他借着吝啬的月光，看清了对面的炕上有个人，面朝里睡着，他回身轻手轻脚掩上了窗子，屋里登时一片黑。  
　　酥麻的感觉蔓延到了脚心，先寇布走得很慢，生怕吵醒炕上的人。他盼着炕上的人转个身让他看一眼，他好走，却又怕她转身。  
　　心跳声很大，和记忆力逃离的时候一样，震得耳膜疼，炕上的人动了，吓了先寇布一跳，才发现那个人只是平躺了过来，看不清脸。  
　　初秋的房间里有点闷热，被子薄薄的，隐隐约约能看到个身型，算不上苗条，还挺高。先寇布剩最后一步就到炕边了，默默衡量了一下自己，炕上的人比自己矮半个头，正好。  
　　还没反应过来什么正好，他就感觉自己踩到了一个毛茸茸的东西，随即听到一声凄厉的猫叫。  
　　被吓一跳的先寇布条件反射往前一扑，正巧就扑到了炕上人的下体上。  
　　脸碰到了不能碰的位置，先寇布下意识一动，发现了不对劲。  
　　被惊醒的人晕乎乎坐起来，感觉下身压了个什么，还有一句男人的低呼：“带把儿的？！”

　  
　　

### 【第二回】大黄狗河边甩毛湿裆，懒花猫怀里撒娇蹭蛋

　　　　先寇布第二天醒来的时候半个身子搭在炕边上，他转头看一圈，还好是自己家。  
　　脑袋还有点晕，先寇布去外边打了一盆水，哗啦一声从头浇下来，跟着他的狗也被溅了一身。他有早上去林子里跑步的习惯，这会儿天刚蒙蒙亮，也不用睡了，干脆拎着狗别了刀去跑一会儿。  
　　锁上大门转过身，先寇布看到了那扇昨晚他翻过的窗户，那间屋子里的事情哗啦一下又翻了过来。  
　　  
　　  
　　那个人慢悠悠坐起来，眼睛都没睁开就挠挠头，黑发乱糟糟的，先寇布转了个头想看看他啥样，结果结结实实蹭到了个鸡儿。蹭到男人的鸡儿本来挺恶心的，先寇布却意外地没有反胃。  
　　不知道是下身的感觉还是先寇布的惊呼吓到了那个人，他睁大了黑黢黢的眼睛问先寇布:“你是谁？”  
　　先寇布心想这人是不是傻的，都趴你床上了还这反应，刚要开口，就听见隔壁发房间尤里安那个小子的声音：“您怎么了？”  
　　“啊……啊，没事，猫踩我了。”黑发男人反应说不上快，先寇布有点意外他选择掩护自己。“能先……从我那儿起来吗？”听到身下的人这么说，先寇布才发现自己僵住这个姿势一直没动，立马一个打挺跳了起来。  
　　“轻一点，别吵着尤里安。”黑发男人掀开被子盘腿坐好，一双眼睛直勾勾看着先寇布。  
　　先寇布被他看得有点发毛，自从进到这个屋子以后所有的发展都和想的不一样，没想到“她”是个爷们，没想到他不喊不慌，没想到他的味道还挺好闻。  
　　“我来看看你这个小寡妇是个什么模样。”奇怪归奇怪，先寇布从不认怂，野地里的熊都怕他，他还能怕了这鸡崽儿？  
　　“那现在你看到了，我知道了，”炕上的男人突然想起什么似的，“你是那天偷听的野猫。”  
　　先寇布老脸一红，得亏屋子太暗看不出来，眼前的男人眼睛亮亮的跟猫儿似的，他不禁犯了老毛病：“你说说，刚才猫踩你哪儿了？”  
　　  
　　  
　　绕过村头几亩田，再趟过一条河，大黄狗在河里结结实实又湿了一把。先寇布在河边把鞋再穿上，狗呼哧呼哧地甩毛，还了他一身的水点子。先寇布看了看刚换的裤衩，给了黄狗一脚，没舍得使劲。一人一狗就撒腿在林子里跑起来。  
　　风里的味儿让先寇布又想起昨晚的那个人，清爽又慵懒，和整个村子格格不入，却又毫不别扭。他喜欢林子里晨跑就是喜欢这种味儿，城里的小少爷不是先寇布，村里的泼皮不是先寇布，甚至那个砖房院子里擦枪的男人也不是先寇布。  
　　在林子里和狗一样，问着味儿撒欢的，才是他先寇布。  
　　昨晚闻着那个男人的味儿耍赖的，也是他先寇布。  
　　跑着跑着，他发现裆下有点不对劲，肿了。  
　　  
　　  
　　杨威利没想到这个闯进他房间的男人还有心情开玩笑，他也不知道怎么回他，到别人屋里耍流氓，头一回遇见，只能挠头。  
　　挠头是杨威利的习惯，在先寇布眼里他这反应跟个小媳妇没两样，这会儿也不管他是不是带把儿的，就像再看看这个男人还有什么反应。  
　　“外面都说你是俏寡妇，这黑漆麻黑的也看不出来俏不俏啊。”先寇布胆儿肥得很，伸手勾起那张看起来也就二十多岁的脸，装模作样的靠近了要看。  
　　杨威利偏过了头，虽然对这个不速之客的无礼有点生气，但是本能的感觉这个男人没有恶意，他自己都有点惊讶这莫名的信任从哪里来的。  
　　“您睡了吗？”尤里安总有点不放心，房间里窸窸窣窣的声音他听着有点发毛，掌了灯往杨威利的房间来了。  
　　先寇布眼看人过来了，鬼使神差地摸了杨床头的一个东西，翻窗子沿墙根溜了。  
　  
　　  
　　先寇布没想到一早能在林子里跑步跑到硬，也没想到他的便宜闺女正巧迎面而来。  
　　“****的老流氓！”卡琳看了他一眼，啐了一句就跑。  
　　先寇布被留在原地，低头看看自己裤裆，嘿，真是我闺女，一眼看到重点。不一会儿大黄狗叼了一只兔子自己溜达回来了，午饭有着落了，也不知道屋子里的那个“媳妇”喜不喜欢野味。  
　　拎着兔耳朵趟过河绕过田，先寇布溜达到村口，正巧看见会计卡介伦和城里来的信差说话。卡介伦天天在上衣口袋里别着一只笔，好像全村就他一个文化人，这会儿收信难得派上用场。  
　　先寇布眼珠子转了一圈，两步赶上转头要走的卡介伦。先寇布说：“会计，早啊，谁家的信啊？”卡介伦回他：“新来的呗。”知道瞒不住，干脆直说了，村里有几个识字的大家都知道。  
　　先寇布又说：“我住得近，我给送过去呗，你那么忙的。”  
　　卡介伦看了他两眼，看得他心虚，“你可别给我闹幺蛾子。”还是把信给了他。  
　　先寇布怀里兜着信，拎着兔子先回了家。  
　　  
　　  
　　尤里安端着早饭走到杨威利房里，就看到杨抱着那只懒猫还盘腿坐炕上。明明他是刚来这边才生平头一次摸到炕，却上得熟练地很，凑在炕桌上看书，懒猫在他怀里就没动过。  
　　昨晚尤里安来查房的时候，杨威利就是这个造型盯着窗户，可能是被风吹开了，窗户还在来回摆动。  
　　“您晚上可记得把窗户关紧了，别让野猫进来挠它了。”尤里安手艺很好，土鸡蛋能做出花来，杨威利一边吃一边点头，撕一块蛋白喂猫，尤里安看不过，把懒猫扯下来，带到外面吃饭去了。  
　　关窗吗？杨威利看看空荡荡的床头，关窗的话，被拿走的帽子怎么办啊。  
　  


### 【第三回】翻窗一回生二回熟，先生钓鱼愿者上钩

　　先寇布先回家院子里把兔子剥皮烤了，大黄狗摇尾巴围着他转，他剁了兔头扔给狗，自己扯了条腿放碗里，剩下的用纸包了。  
　　依旧是尤里安开的门，先寇布先递上了信，又塞了包好的烤兔子。尤里安这几天也陆陆续续听过先寇布的传闻，果然传闻不可信，这不是个挺好的人嘛。  
　　把信交出去的先寇布有点空落落的，回家去就着兔腿吃了饭，有点没滋没味的。趁着初秋水还没凉透，他锁了门准备带着狗去河里最后下一次水，冷静冷静。  
　　  
　　  
　　“先生……”  
　　“没事的，尤里安，已经和我们没关系了。”杨威利看完信就放到一边没再理会，反而对纸包着的烤肉很有兴趣。“谁送来的？”杨威利问道，对于尤里安的答案他并不意外，拆开纸拉着尤里安一起吃起来，手艺不错。  
　　尤里安对杨威利的决定没有异议，无意中瞟到那封信，“请回来”、“他们出手了”，隐约的几个字眼，让他心里隐隐地不安起来。  
　　“尤里安，”杨威力放下碗筷，揉了揉面前少年亚麻色的头发，“早饭在中午之前解决就可以了，来不及还可以撤退。”  
　　  
　　先寇布叼着麦穗坐在田埂上，看着金灿灿的麦田里村民来来回回收割，黄狗身上的毛还没干透，趴在草垛上晒毛，懒洋洋的。先寇布没田，林子里的猎物就能养活他和狗。他倒不是瞧不起面朝黄土背朝天的日子，什么样的活法都是活，只是他这样的人，在土地里扎不下根。  
　　邱吾权从自家地里出来，看到他百无聊赖的样子，拉了他帮自己整理收成，完了请他回家吃晚饭。  
　　  
　　  
　　不知道怎么回事，先寇布这天晚上又翻了杨威利的窗户。  
　　他一进来杨威利就坐起来了，跟等着他似的，倒把他吓一跳。  
　　“等我？”先寇布干脆没往里走，半倚着窗户框，风吹得他头发晃悠悠的，按不住就要飞起来那种。前夜里杨威利也没看清楚这个男人长什么样，就着点光亮他才第一次认识这个人。  
　　“你不是村里人？”杨威利答非所问，月光沿着那个男人蔓延到他的脚边，带着他的气息，和那副俊伟的相貌相配，侵略性顺着脚裸向上蔓延，却又坚定又温柔地包裹住双腿。  
　　回答杨威利的是窗外的野猫，它试图跳上窗台，找杨脚边的家猫打架，看到先寇布在窗口，它扭着猫步走开了。  
　　先寇布笑了：“怎么不关窗？”杨威利回答：“等我的帽子呢，谢谢你的兔子，挺好吃的。”  
　　“那帽子在我那儿再呆几天吧。”  
　　蝉的叫声已经很弱了，取而代之的是蝈蝈尖锐而急促的鸣叫，老母鸡蹲在鸡窝里打瞌睡，懒得理会它们，杨威利的屋子靠着土路，一样就能望到先寇布家灰泥院墙。  
　　“怎么不出去和大伙儿打招呼，都以为你是小媳妇。”先寇布打量着杨威利，杨怀里的懒猫也睁开眼打量着他，“怎么，准备过两天就走？”  
　　这句话出口，先寇布自己都吓了一跳，他们不过是第二次见面而已。杨威利没有回答他，摸了两下怀里的猫，看向窗外。  
　　先寇布觉得突然很压抑，他不想从眼前的男人嘴里得到什么回答，他心里有一束忽明忽灭的光，和夜里的油灯一样。  
　　“我不知道。”杨威利打破了寂静，“你不是村里人吧。”他把疑问换成了肯定。  
　　先寇布笑了，那束光突然就不晃了，“下次再告诉你。”他翻了个身，从窗台跳了出去。  
　　  
　　  
　　天没亮，波布兰拎了两瓶酒敲开先寇布家门，看他顶着俩黑眼圈，趿拉着鞋子出来开门，刚要嘲笑他，就见他把人放门里就飞速转头去茅房。  
　　“昨晚趴谁家房梁上了啊？”波布兰哪能放过他，蹲门口逗狗等他出来，黄狗不待见他，拿屁股对着他。先寇布提着裤子出来：“吃狗屁吧你，办正事去，你还能拿嘴打枪啊。”  
　　今天他俩要去林子里猎个大件，换点过冬的物什。  
　　波布兰拍拍背后的枪，仰头一口酒。  
　　  
　　  
　　杨威利觉得天天窝家里实在是，太舒服了。  
　　尤里安怕给他憋坏了，一大早推着他去了小河边，带着从卡介伦那里接来的渔具，把杨威利摆好，下达了乖乖的不要乱跑的命令：“您好好晒晒太阳，累了就躲树荫下面，我就去附近洗洗衣服，遇到危险就……”  
　　“就喊‘救命啊’，知道啦，敏兹先生。”杨威利挥挥手里的书，右手摸着鱼竿，坐在凳子上下意识地就要盘腿上炕，差点一个没坐稳。  
　杨威利在光斑里晒得暖和和的，手里的书没看进去多少，有没有鱼咬钩也不知道，象征性地在鱼漂晃动的时候拉一拉鱼竿，补补鱼饵。喂鱼挺有意思的，他这么想着，把书顶在头上，盯着亮晶晶的水面，好像在发呆。  
　　就像他对尤里安说的，该做的他都做完了，惴惴不安地日子怎么也过不好，不如赖一天是一天。只不过尤里安还是个孩子，该有自己的日子，不能跟着他窝在这个村子里一辈吧，万一长成夜里那个男人那样……  
　　想到那个男人，杨威利把头顶的书拿下来，挠了挠头。  
　　一丝丝奇怪的颜色从上游漂下来，杨威利反应过来的时候，他面前的水面已经掺杂了血色。他起身顺着水流往上流望，想着是不是该喊“救命”，又怕惊着什么人，还是自己蹑手蹑脚地往上游去看看。  
　　一身是血的先寇布光着身子站在河里，头发上的血迹都有些结块，半张脸都是红色，满是血的衣裤在摊在旁边的石头上，血迹顺着水流汇到河里。  
　　杨威利吓了一跳，认出了他，先寇布也听到了动静，回头四目相对。  
　　  
　　  
　　来人站在斑驳的阳光里，黑发蓬松柔软，眼神里有惊惧和他自己恐怕都不知道的担心，先寇布一时间有点拘谨，不知道手该遮哪里，好像遮哪儿也都不对。  
　　杨威利先打破了沉默：“你怎么了？受伤这么重？”说着就要蹚过去。先寇布赶忙半蹲到水里，后背的伤口沾到了水，疼得他龇牙咧嘴，“嘶……不用过来，没大事，血不是我的。”  
　　杨威利看他的表情不太相信，他只好转过身给他看，“就背上这点是我的，一道口子而已。”  
　　杨看他动作还算利索，也看不出别的伤痕，将信将疑停下脚步，先寇布捧了一把水赶紧洗洗脸，还是那张好端端的俊脸。  
　　杨威利松了一口气，这才发现面前这个人，好像什么都没穿。  
　  
　

### 【第四回】光屁股河里洗头，来访者岸边寻人

　　杨威利松了一口气，这才发现面前这个人，好像什么都没穿。好不容易松的那口气又提上来了，脸腾地一下红了。  
　　先寇布没啥感觉，男人嘛，脱裤子比鸟的事情从小没少干，他和波布兰对墙滋尿的时候还要偷偷瞟一眼，大的那个还要使劲儿抖两下。杨威利有点不好意的样子他觉得有趣的紧。  
　　“你怎么不穿裤子？”杨威利转身回避，看到放在一旁血染的裤子，想给他捞过来又下不了手。  
　　“大男人下河洗澡还要啥裤子，海阔任鸟游啊。”先寇布双手叉腰理直气壮，水滴顺着头发低落在胸肌上，“臊什么，我有的你不都有啊。”  
　　杨威利好歹也是见过世面的人，转过脸尽量不看他下半身，干脆好好打量这个爬了他家窗户两次的男人。先寇布故意挺直腰板，不知道是想展示哪个头，扭了两下反而把自己伤口扯着了，又疼得歪鼻子斜眼。杨威利看他的样子笑了出来，先寇布指着鼻子骂他没良心。  
　　“你头发上都结痂了，转过去蹲一点我给你洗洗头吧。”这个人他说不上熟，也不能说不熟，杨威利还是见不得流血，他想让他平平安安的。  
　　撑着扯到的伤口，先寇布乖乖转身，把个大白屁股对着杨威利，杨威利觉得自己被闪瞎了眼。  
　　杨威利把先寇布的头发全部向前拢，露出颈项，脖子上的肌肉虬劲尤力，和他不小心瞥到的其他身体部位一样壮硕。拢好头发，杨又捧水浇到他的头发上，用手轻轻把结块的血搓开，被染成锈色的头发恢复了原本的褐色，阳光下闪烁着水泽光亮。  
　　“怎么搞的？”杨威利觉得脖子有些热，初秋河水的寒意顺腿爬到腰就上不去了，阳光晒得人有点晕。  
　　先寇布闭着眼，头顶轻柔的触感让他很舒服，他觉得自己跟被挠头的大黄狗似的，想找个软和地方趴下来。  
　　“我和波布兰去猎狼，遇着熊了。”  
　　村子位置好，豺狼虎豹一样不少，村里护卫队的猎人们习惯秋天猎几只落单的狼，也是给其他野兽杀一儆百，入冬别来打村里家畜的主意。  
　　先寇布和波布兰俩人身手没得挑，枪法也准，那头孤狼的痕迹他们前几天就探好了，本来只要寻迹埋伏，对他们这种级别的猎手，也就两枪的事儿。  
　　“我俩一边一个窝埋伏着呢，突然发现气味儿不对，有熊过来了。”先寇布闭着眼开始吹，杨威利由着他说话，继续一点一点清理他的头发。“我俩带的东西都是杀狼的，杀熊不够看，枪子儿离远了只能给它挠痒痒，得挨着太阳穴崩了它。”  
　　“我被追得近了，砍了它几刀，波布兰那个脓包两枪没打对地方，老熊嗷嗷发狂，这不就给我背上来一下。”先寇布注意到杨威利给他洗了半天头，没让水沾着伤口，是个窝心的。  
　　“它也没捞好，溅我一身血，最后波布兰给它拦树下，我趁机枪插他眼睛，砰！”先寇布做了个爆炸的手势，带起一片小水花，“我也就满脸血了。”  
　　“这可是熊血，大补，你舔两口？”先寇布睁开一只眼，想瞟一眼这书生模样的人给自己吓到没有，却觉得认真给自己洗头的男人眼神和水波似的。  
　　杨一边给他清洗一边听他讲，虽然有点血腥，但是很有趣，是他在城里窝了二十几年，哪怕这两年也是风里来雨里去，也从没有体验过的生活。  
　　“你们怎么不跑？”  
　　“熊都到村边林子了，铁定要袭击村子，我们跑了村子怎么办。”先寇布回答得极为自然，他虽然是个泼皮无赖，该担的责任却从没放下过。因着是外乡来客，村里人其实一直对他当护卫队长有些不放心，先寇布自己也不辩解什么，甚至还说过“今晚敲过村里所有寡妇门，第二天我就走”，但巡逻护卫的活儿一次都没落下。  
　　杨威利对他的说法不感到意外，他觉得这个男人就是这样，或者说和他一样，轴，倔，认死理儿拉不回来。  
　　头发洗好了，先寇布又转过身站起来，叮叮当当一点不避讳，杨威利不好和他扭捏，又实在看不下去，“你把内裤好歹穿一下。”  
　　“呵，还怕给你抓到把柄啊。”  
　　  
　　亚典波罗摸到这个村庄的时候弄得一身泥，心里默默问候卡介伦全家，决心扯了杨威利就走绝不停留。正巧路过小河，看见尤里安被几个女孩子围在河边一起洗衣服。  
　　尤里安见了他表情复杂，高兴有之，失落有之，亚典波罗很能理解，但是杨威利他是不得不带回去的。  
　　两人一起去垂钓点找杨，没人。  
　　尤里安有些着急，杨威利这个人连逃命都开不了高速档，遇上个什么人兽就糟了。二人沿着水流往上游找，就目击了他和一个裸|男相对的尴尬场景。  
　　  
　　回村和波布兰分了赃，按理来说先寇布应该很愉快，但是波布兰最后塞了他一瓶酒，说他脸色太差不如补补，这酒壮阳。先寇布对着水缸看了看，还是那张俊贯乡野的脸。  
　　他又不傻，他看得出来那个和尤里安一起出现在河边的男人，是来准备带走那个人的。  
　  


### 【第五回】月影照歧路，晓角破长夜

　　他又不傻，他看得出来那个和尤里安一起出现在河边的男人，是来准备带走那个人的。  
　　当晚先寇布又打算去那个人那里看看，从天黑他就一遍一遍地偷摸出门，看那个人的窗户熄灯了没。然而等到他都跑了三趟茅房，那个人家里的灯还没熄，他有些等不及了，蹑手蹑脚蹲到那扇窗户底下。  
　　“学长，你原来住的地方已经被渗透了，这回回去打算住哪里？”陌生男人的声音从里面传来，先寇布知道八成是今天在河边的那个人。  
　　“我还有好多东西没整理还在那个屋子里，真的不能回去吗？”尤里安的语气有些泄气，屋里的水声大概是他在泡茶。  
　　“我和尤里安两个人，住哪里都好。”  
　　“不过学长，你真的要回去吗？”先寇布听到了放下茶杯的声音，陌生男人语气里的跳脱消失了。  
　　短暂的沉默让屋内和屋外的人都有些难熬，先寇布感觉时间在他的动脉上爬过，留下针刺的疼痛。“光靠阴谋是不能推动历史的。”杨威利终于说话了，“而且他们不会善罢甘休的吧，我们在这里也只是躲一时。”  
　　  
　　亚典波罗知道杨的性格，他选择尊重杨的选择，“现在这一带的革|命|党处境都比较危险，明处他们端着不敢动手，暗处却对好几个组织据点进行肃|清，我们有随时撤退的准备。”  
　　杨威利看着窗户，像是在发呆，拍拍手里的猫放它下炕，猫慢悠悠地踱出门转悠，正巧看见蹲窗口的先寇布，抬头瞧着他也不叫唤。  
　　先寇布和猫大眼瞪小眼，不知道是该走还是该继续听，他本无意听这些对话，只想知道那个人打算往哪里去。  
　　“联系立宪派。”杨威利说了这五个字，亚典波罗点点头，他也有此意。先寇布心里一跳，他虽然在村子里生活了半辈子，但是只要那只钢笔还在，他就无法完全忘记童年的那栋洋房，即使偏远如这个村庄，也逃不出时局的动荡。  
　　杨威利起身走到窗前，却背靠窗户面对着亚典波罗说道：“但是也要小心。”他一边说话一边敲着窗框。  
　　先寇布听到敲击声莫名地很烦躁，他很想冲进去问个清楚。  
　　“你今晚回去吧。”杨威利对亚典波罗说，“我和尤里安问题不大，倒是你明天如果不出现……”  
　　亚典波罗点点头，收拾好自己，和尤里安打了个招呼就离开了。站在门外的时候他朝后墙看了一眼，还是没有问杨威利。  
　　  
　　杨威利和尤里安送亚典波罗出门后，一个人回了自己的房间，先寇布倚靠在他之前的位置看着他。杨威利熄了灯，对尤里安喊了一声我睡了，自顾自地走去炕上坐下。  
　　“我还不知道你叫什么。”  
　　杨威利没想到这是先寇布开口的第一句。  
　　“这么快就要走，帽子不要了？”先寇布觉得自己的问话似乎不怎么高明，但是也没有补救的机会了，“你们革|命|党都是这样四处流窜的吗？”  
　　杨威利看着他，有些不明白他隐约的怒气从哪儿来的，还是回答他：“杨威利。”  
　　“华尔特·冯·先寇布。”  
　　“就像你有在这个村子生活的理由，我也有必须回去的理由。”杨威利下意识想揉个什么，才意识到帽子和猫都不在手边，“我并不是为信念而活的人，但是力所能及的事情还是要做。”  
　　先寇布嗤笑，他从没见过这么自欺欺人的人，唾弃信念，却又执着于信念，他自顾走到炕的另一边坐下，和杨威利一样对着窗外的月光。  
　　夜很静，夏虫还在做最后的挣扎，先寇布可以从这个窗口看到自家的院墙，黄土墙根上是狗撒尿的痕迹，墙身上有小孩子的涂鸦，墙头上有鸟粪。他还能隐隐约约闻到麦香，闻到邱吾权家的漫头味儿，还有卡介伦身上的算盘珠子味儿。  
　　  
　　打破寂静的是枪声。  
　　一颗子弹擦着杨威利的后脑勺过去，嵌进炕后方的墙里，如果不是先寇布第一时间把他拉到怀里，子弹现在就在杨威利的脑袋里。  
　　一个身影迅速翻进窗户抬手又是一枪，他似乎没料到房间里有两个人，一瞬间的迟疑让先寇布找到了拉着杨威利躲开的时机，子弹又打到了炕里。  
　　先寇布抓起桌子上的茶杯大力掷了过去，同时一把放倒了桌子，趁机拖过杨威利塞到桌子后面，自己却朝着袭击者冲了过去。  
　　  
　　尤里安冲进房间的时候看到地上躺着昏迷的袭击者，旁边蹲着先寇布，杨威利坐在翻倒的桌子上挠头。  
　　先寇布和尤里安一起给袭击者来了个五花大绑，又给他嘴里塞了一团袜子，尤里安总觉得先寇布绑的手法很像绑野猪。  
　　尤里安找来急救包，一边给先寇布处理手臂上的火器伤一边说：“没想到他们追来的这么快……先寇布先生多亏你了，不过你怎么赶过来这么快？”先寇布没回答他的问题，在炕上找到那个弹坑，让杨威利把子弹扣了出来，看了一眼说：“军阀的东西。”  
　　杨威利点点头，看了一眼先寇布，先寇布甩甩头，却拉扯到了背上的伤口，龇牙咧嘴地说道：“好歹我也是个玩枪的猎人，懂多点不奇怪。”  
　　杨威利这才想起他背上还有新鲜的伤口，忙掀开他的衣服，果然伤口又裂开了。  
　　尤里安赶紧让他转过身，紧急止血。先寇布也不扭捏，直接把上上衣脱了，一身的肌肉在灯光下饱满坚实。  
　　“我们和尤里安明早就走，这里不安全。”杨威利对于早上在河里看到的画面还是记忆犹新，嘴上不含糊，眼神却有点飘忽。先寇布又气又好笑：“臊什么，我哪儿你没看过啊。”  
　　尤里安处理伤口的手一抖，先寇布疼得嘶嘶抽气。  
　　“我和尤里安收拾好就带着这个人走。”杨威利的语气很坚定，多在这里停留一天，所有人就多一分危险，“你不要再和我们有联系了，你有自己的生活。”  
　　  
　　杨威利蹲在地上捡茶杯碎片，满地的瓷片他不知道从哪儿下手，尤里安拿来笤帚让他一边坐着，他却在角落里发现一个完整的茶杯。  
　　摩挲了那个茶杯一会儿，他接过尤里安手里的活计，让尤里安去把茶杯放到先寇布家门口。  
　　尤里安不明白原因，也不明白为什么杨威利说了最后那句话先寇布会生气离开，他还是照做了。  
　  


### 【最终回】莫愁前路无知己，天下谁人不识君

　　先寇布本来心里梗得慌压根睡不着，但是一天的伤疲还是让他迷迷瞪瞪睡了过去，醒来时候隔壁的大公鸡打鸣正欢。他扶着腰下床，想找口水喝，发现自己昨天压根没记得打水。  
　　“你不要再和我们有联系了，你有自己的生活。”他的脑袋里回荡着杨威利的这句话。杨威利，他喃喃地念叨着这个名字，只觉得这个名字和那个男人的额气质一点儿也不搭，威利，看他一副穷先生的样子，叫文里还差不多。  
　　他不是不明白杨威利的意思，他们认识统共才几天，虽然先寇布翻了人家窗，摸了人家炕，俩人该不该看的都看了，该不该摸的都摸了，但是杨威利又不是真的大闺女小寡妇，看起来羸弱了点，人家还是活生生的革|命|党。  
　　谁又需要对谁负责呢？  
　　先寇布觉得自己怎么会有这种想法，可笑至极。  
　　他先寇布只是一个村里泼皮无赖，靠山吃山的猎户，从旧身份逃跑的小公子。  
　　但是他还想再看一眼。  
　　推开门，清脆的啷当一声让他低头看去，一个白色西洋茶杯被院门打翻在地。他一下就认出来那是杨威利的东西，赶忙弯腰捡起来吹吹灰。  
　　三进杨房，前两次没点灯，黑灯瞎火的看不真切，只知道杨威利喝红茶的那套茶具大概是白底，上头有个什么花纹。昨天不仅没点灯，还碎了好几个，恐怕是不成套了。  
　　原来那个花纹是玫瑰啊。  
　　素白的胚子上只有一朵鲜红的玫瑰，血般鲜红，由泥胚自火焰中烧成，被那个人握在手里，饮在唇边。  
　　先寇布想起爷爷留下的钢笔，人总是喜欢托物寄情，把丝丝缕缕的情念加给物件，想起来就摸两把感叹一番，想不起来就放置封存。  
　　屁用没有。  
　　人都还没入土，守着这些玩意儿跟陪葬似的。  
　　本已半生流浪无以为家，又何惧再次流离失所？  
　　  
　　  
　　天际刚刚透着一丝白的时候尤里安就去敲了卡介伦家门，把那架他们来时候坐的牛车又牵了出来。卡介伦倚着牛棚柱子打瞌睡，顶着牛粪味儿问尤里安：“我再给你们送回去？”  
　　尤里安说不用，昨晚的枪声卡介伦也听见了，这个时候他不易暴露，也得好好守着这个村子。  
　　“杀手怎么处理？”  
　　“先生说带回去，还有用。”  
　　卡介伦笑笑，他就知道杨威利不是能下狠手的人。  
　 “这次回去，你们可就彻底上了台面，再也下不来了。”卡介伦揣着袖子，后脑勺顶着牛棚柱子，“这一个月过得怎么样？”  
　　尤里安收拾牛车动作利落，头也不抬：“很安宁。我真的很喜欢。先生也很喜欢。”  
　　卡介伦噗呲笑了：“他可不喜欢么，压根没出几次们，天天猫家里。你不打算留下来当我村女婿？”  
　　尤里安手上动作没听，耳根却有点红，没回答他，卡介伦却没想放过他：“哎呀，也不知道哪家的丫头听说你们走了，没准还想跟着呢？”  
　　“姑娘随爹啊！”  
　　  
　　  
　　牛车光明正大地走在路上，尤里安赶牛，杨威利坐在后面怀里窝着猫，旁边还放了一个被困成野猪的杀手。杀手醒过来一次，又被尤里安打晕了，现在还晕着。  
　　杨威利研究着杀手身上的东西，可能觉得刺杀自己没什么难度，即使杀手还是出于尊重专业素养把私人物品隐藏地七七八八，但是该有的信息还是逃不过杨威利的眼睛。  
　　哪家派来的，还有哪家出手，一清二楚。自己这么大摇大摆地回去，估计军阀们会被气到吐血吧。杨威利这个人丝毫没有危机感的，牛车轱辘在小路上上下颠簸，牛铃铛声叮咚叮咚配着踢踏踢踏的牛蹄声，他竟然晃晃悠悠睡着了。等到他被猫用尾巴扇醒，身边的杀手已经不见了。  
　　尤里安也发现了身后的动静，面对杀手逃走后留下的一堆绳索掩面叹气：“先生……他是不是傻……”  
　　“可能他觉得他的主人会饶他一命吧……”杨威利挠了挠头，“要不要找一下，他昨晚被先寇布踩断了一条腿，应该走不远。”  
　　尤里安想着先寇布先生看起来人还挺好，原来下手这么狠的啊，“嗯，找他回来，对我们都好，先生您在这坐一会儿，有危险就……”  
　　“就喊救命啊，我知道啦，你快去快去。”  
　　杨威利抱着猫盘腿坐在牛车上没动，看着牛尾巴拍屁股，脑子运转飞快。有人想让他回去，有人不想让他回去。  
　　有人想让他回去是担心他，还想和他共事；有人想让他回去是想浑水摸鱼；有人不想让他回去是怕他坏人好事；有人不想让他回去是……  
　　猛然间他感觉到有人在盯着他，一抬头是那个杀手的脸，惊得他差点从牛车上翻下去。  
　　仔细一看，杀手被人压着，脸还肿了一半。  
　　杨威利再抬头，看到了一张意料之中情理之外的脸。  
　　“你……为什么？”  
　　“我觉得你做的事儿有意思，想和你去搅和不行吗？”先寇布抄近道追杨威利他们，就这么巧在林子里遇到逃窜的杀手，拿下以后沿着大路就赶了过来。  
　　“你也不用对我多说，道理我都懂，我觉得你这个人有意思，是我要跟着你走，你需要有什么负担？”先寇布来之前安排好了狗，锁好了门，所有的细软都打成小包背上，那只钢笔他好好收了起来，浪荡了三十多年，他也是活的明白了，不是为了什么信念理想，甚至不是为了眼前的这个男人，他就要对得起自己的心。  
　　杨威利黑漆漆的眼睛盯着他，声音安定却执着：“你把命给我，我就要对你负责。”  
　　“那你是同意了？走吧，别废话。”先寇布麻利儿地捆好杀手，一手刀劈晕，扔在车板上，“等尤里安回来？”  
　　“不用等……这样就行了。”杨威利好像有点不好意思，大喊一声：“救命啊！”  
　　先寇布：“……”  
　　“马上就回来。”杨威利挠了挠头试图缓解尴尬，然而先寇布还是用一种复杂的眼神看着他，还掏出了那顶帽子扣在他乱糟糟的黑发上。  
　　“要不我给你讲讲现在是个什么情况吧。”  
　　先寇布回了一句“你讲”，却半个字没有听进去，只盯着杨威利一张一合的嘴，直到尤里安匆匆忙忙赶回来。  
　　  
—END—  
　　

### 【番外】 缘分全靠狗引，何惧几多风雨

卡特罗捷和波布兰走在大街上，脚底下是一股熟悉又陌生的感觉。这并不是卡特罗捷生长的城市，母亲去世后她就没有再回去过那里。  
　　波布兰牵着大黄狗左顾右盼，并不是在认真找人的样子，倒是像来旅游的。  
　　“能嗅着味儿吗？”卡琳看看大黄狗又看看波布兰，没一个靠谱的。  
　　“放心，你爹的骚气，逆风三里地都能闻着。”波布兰吹了个口哨，找到了一家收皮草的店铺，带着卡琳和狗就进去了。  
　　“呸，他才不是我爹，我没找他！”  
　　“好吧好吧，你是来找尤里安那个小子的……女大不中留啊。”  
　　卡琳接过狗，站在一旁看波布兰拿出几张皮子和掌柜的讨价还价，隔壁的茶楼里传出咿咿呀呀的评弹唱腔，是她从没有听过的语音小调。  
　　“朝听溅溅黄河急，夜渡茫茫黑水长。颦鼓隆隆山岳震，朔风猎猎旌旗张。”  
　　波布兰和掌柜的扯皮成功，把票子踹怀里，从卡琳手里接过狗，看看天时也到正中午了，干脆拉着卡琳就在隔壁茶楼坐下休息。  
　　“大哥，她这唱的是个什么？”  
　　波布兰要了一壶茶，两人一狗在吴侬软语里也变得慢慢悠悠的，“这还没过长江，吴语倒是先过来了。”他俩来得巧，全城就这么一家茶楼请了南方的弹词人来唱个几天，听不听得懂也是给城里人找个乐子。  
　　旁边桌的几个当兵装扮的人看到他俩一副土包子样，倒也没起什么坏心思，调笑接话道：“没听过吧，这是大帅专门从南方带来的弹词，正好给兄弟们挠挠心窝子。”  
　　波布兰瞧了眼他们腰上的装配，陪着笑了几句。  
　　  
　　卡特罗捷想起来她去找卡介伦的时候，卡介伦看着她的复杂眼神。卡介伦明显是不想告诉她尤里安他们去了哪里，只说她一个大姑娘到处跑不安全。话音刚落，波布兰从门后探出个头，说他可以和她一起走。  
　　波布兰的根底儿卡介伦是知道的，他老早就想出去跳跳，现在又担心先寇布。先寇布把狗和带不走的家当一股脑儿丢给波布兰，就跟着杨威利跑了，波布兰骂骂咧咧了大半个月。那条狗从来和波布兰不对付，他好吃好喝地喂着，它依旧用屁股对着他，一听波布兰要去找先寇布，尾巴就甩上天了。  
　　喂不熟啊喂不熟，和它主人一个样。  
　　卡介伦眼珠子转了几圈，忽然就笑了，给了他俩一个城名，去吧去吧，有本事就别滚回来了。  
　　  
　　  
　　两人又点了俩小菜，吃得差不多了准备继续找人。出了茶馆门，波布兰十分嫌弃地从怀里掏出一个小布包，凑到狗鼻子下给它闻了闻，里头是先寇布的一只旧袜子。  
　　卡琳十分怀疑，这城里人这么多，狗能管用吗？  
　　  
　　杨威利下了课和尤里安一起在食堂吃饭，先寇布今天和亚典波罗一起出门，尤里安再度担任了警卫的工作。  
　　尤里安觉得先寇布除了晚上时不时还是会翻杨威利的窗子，其他方面实在是太棒了，挑水打扫搬东西，护卫巡逻望风跑腿，根本是加长夜用款，舒适又安心。  
　　“先生，您晚上不能把窗户锁起来吗？”  
　　杨威利又挠头，一脸的算了算了。  
　　他们回来已经一个多月了，和立宪派那边交涉还算顺利，算是成功从军阀嘴里抠出一线生机，亚典波罗这次如果能去交换成功就更稳了。  
　　“更大的风雨还在后面。”杨威利放下筷子说了这么一句话，“尤里安，风雨欲来，没有人能独善其身了。”  
　　  
　　先寇布和亚典波罗在城里转了十八个圈儿，最后还是大摇大摆进了教堂。这间有点年头的洋人教堂，俨然成了中立场所，没人敢在这里开枪，不知道是惹不起洋人还是惹不起洋神仙。  
　　他们再出来的时候，出了教堂的院门，就发现了有几个人在不远不近地跟着他们，两人对视一眼，估计了一下自己的战斗力，闪身到一个视觉死角快速对换了衣服，又出来分头走。  
　　先寇布往下九流的地界去，亚典波罗则是穿着先寇布的衣服继续大摇大摆晃来晃去，跟着他们的人大部分都跟着先寇布走了，亚典波罗也不惊慌，带着跟着他的俩人在巷子里绕起了圈子，没有人比他这个纨绔公子更熟悉这些高矮错落的围墙了。  
　　大黄狗在巷子里越绕越欢，波布兰都快牵不动了，卡琳心一跳一跳的，她又怕狗认错人，又怕狗认对人。本来恹恹的大黄狗在路过这片巷子的时候陡然来劲儿，脚步越来越快，现在波布兰手里的绳紧绷，大狗急的快要刨地。  
　　转角传来脚步声，还有有些轻佻的青年男声：“还转，这是找谁呢？”  
　　亚典波罗面对转角出现的两人一狗一怔，就感到脑后传来风声。  
　　　  
　　“嘶，轻点，轻点，尤里安，啊！”先寇布的光着膀子坐在杨威利屋里，尤里安给他上药，对方顾着亚典波罗明面上的身份不敢下重手，一路跟着先寇布到了下九流的地界，亮明了身份双方毫不留情，先寇布虽然挂了不少彩，也硬生生把对方五六号人全部撂倒了，在那个地界天天出事儿，没人出手管。  
　　杨威利坐在一旁喝着红茶看着信，中午加急送到的，他抬头看了两眼先寇布的伤，摇了摇头继续看信，面色渐渐沉重。  
　　亚典波罗带着两人一狗回来的时候，一屋子人大眼瞪小眼。  
　　尤里安正给先寇布纱布打结，看到卡琳手一抖差点给先寇布打了个死结。大黄狗咻的一下钻到先寇布脚边摇尾巴，波布兰懒得管他。  
　　亚典波罗冲杨威利和尤里安一人比了一下大拇指，“虎父无犬子。”  
　　看着尤里安和卡琳两人红着脸在他们面前吵了起来，先寇布拉过杨威利的手，在手背上亲了一口。  
　　  
　　——END——


End file.
